This invention relates to a boom assembly for a sailboard, and, more particularly, to a boom assembly which is pivotally connected to the mast of a sailboard for pivotal movement between a storage position and a use position.
A sailboard typically includes a board which is adapted to support a user on water, a mast which is connected to the board, and a sail which is supported by the mast. One or more booms extend generally perpendicularly to the mast and provide both a handhold for the user and control over the sail. One such sailboard is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,800.
Since the booms act as a kind of "steering wheel" in providing control over the sail and since the booms are the only handhold for the sailor, it is desirable that the booms be securely attached to the mast. In some sailboards the booms are permanently attached to the mast in order to provide the desired secure attachment. However, permanent attachment of the booms to the mast makes the mast-boom assembly bulky and difficult to transport. Structural failure can also result if excessive force is applied to the attachment between the booms and the mast.
In other sailboards the booms are tied to the mast with ropes or the like so that the booms can be removed from the mast after use. U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,800 illustrates one method of tying the booms to the mast. However, when the booms are tied to the mast, there is usually a certain amount of looseness or sloppiness in the connection, particularly since rope has a tendency to stretch when it is wet. Any sloppiness in the connection between the booms and the mast adversely affects control of the sail and overall performance. Tying the booms is also time-consuming and requires a certain amount of experience and expertise.